Shackled
by don'tleave.don'tgo.don'tdie
Summary: Eric Matthews is shackled. Perfect opportunity for someone who wants him? Definitely.  AmandaxEric  Chapter 2 is finished. Pretty plotless.
1. Night 1

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine.**

**Why do we have to disclaim? If this is indeed Fanfiction, then we shouldn't need to disclaim that the characters are not ours, because it IS fan-fiction! Of course, if someone makes up a a character, they're free to disclaim. I see no reason in disclaiming.**

**Shackled**

She wanted him. Oh yes. So much. She craved him, his body, his anguished cries of pain and anger. And when she saw him writhing on the floor, moaning as the drug coursed his veins – she felt like ripping his clothes off. His shirt were so tight, it was pretty much stuck to him. And there was a dangerous air around him that she felt attracted to.

She couldn't tell anyone. Oh no. Jigsaw would think she is crazy; how many captives had crushes on their captives? And amazing fantasies that made her gasp for more? Not many.

Maybe she should see him. Just look at him. She won't do anything. And maybe it will quench her lust enough for her to ignore Eric Matthews until he died. Yeah. That's what she would do.

Amanda slowly padded towards the bathroom where Eric was lying unconscious, making sure that Jigsaw didn't catch her going there; she carefully veered around the cameras, cautiously checking if she was leaving evidence behind that Jigsaw could spot. He was amazing at noticing the finest details. But she was smart as well. She won't be caught. Hell, she was Jigsaw's apprentice; if she was good enough for Jigsaw, she obviously had the capacity to be as good at observation and sneaking as him.

There. The rust-covered bathroom door. Behind lay a treasure so tantalizing, Amanda felt shivers go down her spine with excitement. She suddenly felt breathless, and she leaned against the wall, trying to calm herself down. For goodness' sake, it was only a guy! And to make it worse, it was someone who wouldn't hesitate to kill her. How could she have forgotten that he _planted_ drugs in her room as 'evidence'? But even as the rational thoughts crowded her mind, she knew deep down she really didn't give a crap. He was damn sexy, and she was damn horny.

Strengthened with this sense of logic, she grabbed the handle and violently slid it back, evoking a terrible screech. Almost immediately, Amanda reprimanded herself. Stupid. So stupid. Did she want to be caught? But it was good. That screech jolted her to her senses. She shook herself out of her lingering fantasies and checked herself. What the hell was she doing? What the hell was he doing to her? What the hell did she _want_? An animalistic side answered as quick as a whip. _Him,_ it growled. _You want him. Go get him. Take off those thin garments and embrace him, press your body against him, kiss him, rape him..._

Amanda dazedly stumbled into the bathroom, her rational side quickly stating that there were no cameras, and her irrational size wondering what she would do with him... he was entirely at her mercy. And that sounded pretty good to Amanda.

She flicked the switch. And the room burst into light.

He was lying on his back, shirt rumpled and slightly hitched, exposing his belly button. A thin trail of hair collected around navel, extending up his shirt and down his pants. His eyes were shut, hair still ruffled untidily, gun far out of reach. Good. No shooting. That's one risk off the list.

His large hands were clenched by his side; his teeth were gritted, head tilted back. Of course. The drug. His body was instinctively fighting it. Amanda couldn't help but admire at such resolve. She knelt next to him, and hesitating, brushed his feverish brow with the back of her hand. Eric let out a moan, and rolled his head, eyes fluttering under the fever. He was whimpering at unseen terrors, kicking his legs at random intervals, body rolling slightly on the ground.

Amanda couldn't help herself. He was so pitiful... and so handsome. She _did_ wonder why she thought he was hot though. He wasn't obviously good-looking, yet... his gaze caught you, his body language entranced you, his voice soothed you. Even in court, as she was being tried, the look he gave her was so intense, she felt herself melt slightly inside. And when he spoke, he spoke with such confidence, she hung onto every word.

Suddenly, Eric grabbed Amanda in an iron-like grip, eyes open, yet unseeing. Amanda cried out; because of the heat of his skin, the feeling of being touched, or the pain of his fingers digging into the wounds she received in the syringe pit, she didn't know.

"Daniel," he whispered. Then he collapsed, back arching, arms feebly waving at his sides as he attempted to wave off fears and danger. Amanda pinned him down, and after half a minute, he abruptly stopped, and gave a contented sigh. The touch of her was enough to calm Eric down; Amanda marveled at how muscular he was and yet soft at the same time. She couldn't help running her hands over his large shoulders, and then she slowly trailed them down his broad chest, lightly flicking over his nipples, down, down until his belly button. She took a deep breath. The plunge. She lifted the shirt slightly and slid her hand underneath, her hands touching his feverish skin. He was... smooth. Her fingers followed the path of hair to his chest – and she had trouble controlling herself. She was so lustful, eyes wide, breathing quickened as she feverishly skimmed her hand across his body, feeling every scar received from police training. Damn, she wanted him.

His breathing started to become more shallow, and every so often a moan would come out from between his lips

"Kerry," he muttered as he pushed his chest into Amanda's hand. She froze. Kerry. That woman? The one who was tracking Jigsaw for months? No way. Eric and Kerry... Amanda felt repulsed, and slowly slid her hand out from beneath his shirt.

No sooner had her hand lost contact with him when he growled.

"No!" he snarled, and he blindly groped for her hand. He succeeded, and proceeded to shove it down his pants. Amanda gasped. Eric groaned. He started thrusting wildly, crying out with pleasure.

She couldn't move. She just sat still as his hard member thrust into her hand, his own hands scrabbling across the surface for purchase. She could imagine him in bed, bucking as someone's hands stroked him, while he moaned and gripped the bed-sheets. Almost blinded by her fantasy, she unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped him, letting his member breathe. Her breath caught. It was pretty large. Almost shyly, she gripped it hard and started pumping her fist. She knew how to masturbate a guy; she often did sexual favours for her drug dealers. But never did she feel so strong, so powerful... so in control. Eric didn't know what was happening consciously. She could stop anytime she wanted. She controlled his pleasure.

She used her other hand to fondle his nipples and her mouth to shower kisses on his naval. He was so warm. So hot. He was crying out loudly now; such a noisy lover. He suddenly stiffened, not able to withstand the triple pleasure she was giving him. He ejaculated hard, his seed shooting out so much that it covered Amanda's hand. She had an overwhelming urge to taste him. Carefully, she gave a tentative lick; she's had bad experience with sperm. Once she was forced to swallow a whole cup of seed, the result of giving head to her drug dealer.

It wasn't any better. She grimaced... and had a sudden notion. She brushed Eric's lips with one hand. They opened instantly, hungry for whatever their lover had to offer. Smiling almost sadistically, she brushed her dripping hand over them, and he feverishly licked it. Once her hand was clean, she zipped his pants and stood up, studying the person before her. He was still in the drug's embrace. A shame, really. He wouldn't know what had happened.

"See you tomorrow," she whispered, as she stepped out the bathroom. "I guarantee more to come." And she left him, lying on the ground, delirious and lustful.


	2. Night 2

"_Shit," groaned Eric as he jack-hammered into her, pushing himself in halfway, then pulling himself out almost completely before thrusting almost completely in again. It was getting hard to breathe. The heat radiating off their skin could have fried an egg._

_His lover's finger-tips were digging into his back, slowly raking as each pound brought both of them closer to the climax. _

_Eric pushed himself up with his hands, examining the person beneath him. Her eyes were fluttering, her breasts were covered with a fine sheen of sweat, and her bee-stung lips were slightly open, her ragged breath pouring out. He violently pressed his lips on hers, breathing heavily out of his nose. He then broke off, and still holding himself up with his hands, started dipping himself into her, watching her gasp and writhe with pleasure as his head brushed against her walls lightly. The headboard started its usual rhythmic banging. _

_Sensing she was nearly done, he dropped onto his elbows and started to inch himself in slowly; she responded by arching her back, letting him go deeper. _

_"God," he moaned, before thrusting wildly, driving both of them over the edge. She gave out a little cry of pleasure, drowned out by Eric's animalistic roar of passion. He collapsed onto her and rolled over. She gave him a flirtatious smile, leaned over and started licking his chest –_

Groggily, he woke up. Instantly, his head was assailed by different senses.

It stunk really bad.

The bright fluorescent lights were not welcome.

His head hurt like hell.

He was lying down.

His shirt was off.

And his arms were chained above him to a pipe.

"What the f-" He was interrupted by something warm trailing over his nipple.

Forcing his eyes fully open, he saw a woman kneeling beside him, watching him curiously as her tongue slowly brushed over him.

"Oh my God," he moaned, letting his head fall back, a mixture of pleasure and disbelief. "Where am I? Who the fuck are you? And what do you want with me?"

Amanda smiled in reply. Reaching into her pocket, she took out some masking tape.

"Smile," she said before plastering it on his face. Eric gave a muffled cry of indignation. She nullified his annoyance by stroking his navel, whilst simultaneously kissing him slowly up his throat. He gave another sound, one which sounded like pleasure. His eyes were rolling back into his head.

Amanda froze. Damn. Either it was too much for him, or he'd OD'd. Not good. To her relief, his eyes opened again, wide and clear. He was conscious, all right. And his eyes were silently demanding her to continue. She smiled and started again.

Eric was hoping he could tell her with his eyes that he wanted her to drop dead and die, but instead, all she did was start again, lips caressing his neck, fingers stroking his torso. _No, bitch, I ain't your play-toy_ he thought to himself, starting to buck his body to show her he didn't like what was happening.

Amanda gasped. He was _bucking_. His eyes were narrowed angrily at her. She ignored him, and focused on his body. Must he really buck like that? All it did was show off his muscles –

She started to crawl away. Eric would have smiled, if the tape wasn't over his mouth. Yes. She was leaving.

Then it hit him. She was crawling the wrong way.

Amanda licked her lips seductively, purposefully; Eric watched her warily, face red from the heat Amanda had given him when she was kissing him. He watched as her hands firmly grabbed his wrists and pulled them up; as soon as there was sufficient space, she slipped behind him and let his hands drop.

Her body was too close for comfort. He wriggled, but as he wriggled she also positioned herself so that he was actually closer to her than before. His back was resting on her breasts, like small cushions.

"You secretly enjoy this, don't you?" she hissed into his ear, simultaneously sliding both her hands down his chest, resting just above his waistband. He shook his head. Smiling, she reached up and ripped the tape off his mouth.

"No," he immediately gasped. "Get your hands off me." He started wriggling, a futile attempt to get away from her exploring hands.

"You like it," she whispered, rubbing his torso hard. Eric almost moaned under her soft touch, but resisted. "You like it," she said again, bending over so her mouth was near his ear.

She stroked a nipple while whispering seductively, "You want me." Eric groaned, back arching. She started to nibble on his ear while he bucked, sliding her hands up and down his front rhythmically.

"No," Eric finally managed to gasp out. Amanda snorted and started laughing quietly, almost sinisterly.

"You don't have to be Jigsaw to know you're lying." She grabbed an arm, wrenched it back, and started lapping at his armpit, having read in a magazine before that it was a sensual spot. Eric cried out as her hot, wet tongue scraped roughly over his sensitive under-arms.

"Stop," he moaned. Man, his begging was such a turn on. Amanda reached down with one hand and undid his zipper, yanking it off clumsily. She then shoved her hand down his pants and pulled out his manhood.

Eric closed his eyes against the torment. While it was pleasurable, he wasn't gonna let himself be used, defiled, by this crazy homicidal bitch. Amanda stopped lapping his armpit momentarily to whisper in his ear, "What's wrong?" She pointedly squeezed him, making him arch his back reflexively.

"Take your hand off me," he growled, spitting into her face. Amanda's smile disappeared.

"Bastard," she spat, slapping him hard across the face. She then ripped off some tape and pasted it over his mouth. "How'd you like this?" She snarled, as she took out some cloth and blind-folded him. He screamed, muffled by the gag.

She pumped her fist, whispering in his ear things she wanted to do with him, helpless and trussed up. Occasionally, he would make a pleasured noise and buck. He would sometimes thrust himself, though he forced himself to try not to. She would slowly stroke upwards towards his head, varying the speed and how hard. Sometimes she just pumped it furiously, other times she will slowly, sensually stroke his head while thrusting her own hips forwards against his broad back, moaning into his ear.

"I want to rape you," she murmured, as he came all over her hand. He stopped moving. Amanda ripped off his gag, letting him breathe heavily, panting.

"I hate you," he grunted as insultingly as he could. In reply, Amanda struggled out from under him and started licking a trail from his hairy chest down to his still erect cock. He started to breathe heavily again. She teased him, licking close then pulling away until he was bucking.

"No, don't," he pleaded more to himself than to her. Raking her fingernails over a nipple, she bent over and covered the tip of his penis in her mouth.

"Damn," he groaned, thrusting upwards. Amanda clung on, slowly licking the underside upwards. The sensation was amazing. Her mouth was hot and wet, her tongue slipping all over him. He gave an anguished cry. Amanda enclosed a fist around the base and started sucking furiously, stroking his shaft hard.

"No, no, no!" Eric moaned angrily. He gave a loud strangled cry and thrust his hips upward, ejaculating into her mouth. Wiping any that spilled out of her mouth, she leant over and let it dribble out of her mouth onto his chest.

It was broad, a triangle of dark hair in the middle, with a few hairs creeping outwards towards his nipples. A rather thick trail led down to pool at his manhood.

She tucked him inside his pants and stood up.

"You're not leaving me, are you?" Eric pleaded, still handcuffed and blind-folded. "Come on, take these things off. I hate not being in control." Amanda raised her eyebrows at the last sentence. _I hate being in control_. With a little leap in her heart, she wondered what would happen if she was on top, in control...

She shook herself out of her fantasy, and walked off. Jigsaw needed to be looked after. She left Eric, letting the sperm on his chest dry out, leaving him begging her to release him.


End file.
